CanadaxReader- Who's Birthday? ONESHOT
by roro0098
Summary: I wrote this oneshot for Canada's birthday, because I love Canada! Anyways, please leave a review, it will help me out alot and if you want to make a request just PM me and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, Canada, you


You walked into your house and set your keys on the coffee table. Then you sat down on the couch and examined the gifts you had just bought. You see, you were the personification of (f/n) and your best friend was the quiet country of Canada. Tomorrow was July 1st, his birthday, and you'd bought him two gifts. You'd gotten him a small Canadian flag pin that he could pin on his suits, and a gold necklace with a maple leaf pendant. The necklace was really important, because you had the words" I Love You" engraved on the back of the pendant. That's right, you were in love with Canada, and you were planning on using the necklace to confess. You set the gifts down and thought back to the day you realized you were in love with the Canadian.

Flashback:

"Come on Canada, let's build a snowman!" You shouted, as you pulled on his hand, dragging him out the door. He laughed at you antics and said, in his quiet voice," Slow down or we'll fall." You looked back to him, pulling him along even faster, and smiled saying," No we won't!" With that said you pulled him outside and into the December snow. You let go of his hand and ran out into the snow, then you bent down and started rolling the snow into a ball. Canada smiled and laughed before he walked down and joined you.

==Timeskip==

You stood next to Canada and looked at your snowman proudly. Suddenly, it started snowing again and you smiled, then you fell back into the snow. Canada looked at you with a confused expression, and you said," Come on, lay down already." He gave you a strange look, then bent down to join you. You laid there in comfortable silence, and after a few minutes you turned your head and looked at Canada. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the snow. You smiled and thought how cute he looked, and you fought the urge to get closer to him. You looked away and blushed, why had you thought that? After that you started talking to Canada, and after an hour or two, he had to go.

He stood up and offered you a hand, which you took. As he pulled you up, you felt your face heat up. Were you blushing? You shook your head and turned to say goodbye to Canada when he pulled you into a hug. He said," Thanks for today, see you later." And then he turned and raced off to his car. You felt your face heat up even more and you walked back into your house. Once you got inside, you leaned against the door and sighed. You put your hands on your cheeks and sighed. You were in love with Canada.

End Flashback:

You smiled and stood up, walking over to your phone. You planned on having a surprise party for Canada, and you were going to invite some of the other countries. You had a list of the countries you wanted to invite. There was America, France, England, Italy, Germany, Spain, and Russia. You dialed America's number and waited for him to pick up. After a second you heard him pick up and say," Hey (f/n)! What's up?" You told him about your plans for a surprise party, but you were interrupted when he said," Who's birthday?" You sighed and said," Your brother's birthday."

When he didn't say anything you sighed again and said," Canada." When he didn't respond you face palmed and said, "Canada" He gasped and said," Oh, it's his birthday?" You sighed and said," Yes, it's tomorrow, do you think you can make it?" He thought for a moment and said," Yeah, I guess, but I don't have a present for him." You told him to get something Canadian's liked and hung up. You sighed and rubbed your temple. You knew this was going to be a long day.

==Timeskip==

You sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch. You'd just talked to the rest of the nations, and they all said the same thing," Who's birthday?" You had to remind them who Canada was, and after that they all agreed to come. All that was left to today was to call Canada and ask him to come over tomorrow. You dialed his number and waited. He picked up and answered," Hello? What do you need (f/n)?" You asked him if he wanted to hang out tomorrow and he said," Oh, okay. Is there a special occasion tomorrow?" He had a hopeful tone, and this made you feel bad for lying to him, but you had to keep the party a secret, so you said," Not that I know of." You heard him sigh and say," Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said he hung up, and you sighed. You really hoped you could make tomorrow special for him.

==Timeskip==

"So remember, this is what he looks like, got it?" You were holding up a picture of Canada for the rest of the countries to see, so that he wasn't invisible to them, at least for today. They all nodded and you smiled in satisfaction. You scanned your back yard, making sure everything was in place. You had maple leaf and red and white decorations everywhere in honor of Canada, and you had cute little Canadian flags on the tables. You looked at the "cake" and smiled. Instead of an actual cake, you had a huge stack of pancakes drenched in maple syrup with a few candles sticking out, ready to be lit. You smiled and told everyone to put their presents on one of the tables.

As he walked by, you said to Russia," Could please remember to not sit on Canada?" He gave you a childish smile and said," Of course, that would be rude, da? You nodded and he walked away to put his present on the table. You followed after him and set the box with the pin in it on the table. You had left the box with the necklace in your room, because you planned on giving it to Canada in private. Suddenly you heard a car pull up in front of your house. It had to be Canada, since everyone else was already here, and you told everyone to hide. You all hid, except Italy, who was running around panicking about not knowing where to hide. You heard Canada getting closer and you tackled Italy and put a hand over his mouth. You heard Canada saying," Hey (f/n), why are there so many cars on the street?" He walked into the backyard and everyone jumped up saying," Surprise!"

Canada jumped back and looked at all the countries with a surprised expression. You walked up to him and smiled as he rambled," What…how…I thought you forgot." You gave him an accusing glance and said," How could I forget my best friend's birthday?" He smiled and pulled you in for a hug and said," Thank you." You blushed and said," No problem." He let go of you and you led him over to the birthday "cake". He gasped and said," A pancake cake?" You smiled and said," What, you expected me to forget you favorite food too?" He shook his head and you smiled saying," Good, now blow out the candles and make a wish." He nodded and blew out the candles, and you and all the other countries clapped.

==Timeskip==

You were all enjoying the party when all of a sudden America shouted," Time to open your presents Canadia!" You face palmed and smacked him upside the head saying," It's Canada, stupid! It is time to open presents though!" You led Canada over to the presents and he began to open them. He smiled at the sight of all the Canadian merchandise. When he got to your gift he smiled and said," Thanks (f/n)." You smiled and he continued to open his presents. America walked up to you and said," Hey, where's your bathroom?" You gave him directions and he walked away. You turned back to Canada and after a few minutes he'd opened all the presents. You shouted," Okay that's all of the presents, tha-"You were cut off as America shouted," Wait! You missed one." You were confused so you walked over to the present table and looked for said present. You couldn't fine it, but then you heard Canada gasp. You turned around and walked back to him but stopped when you saw what he was holding.

He was holding the necklace you got for him, and he was reading the back. When he turned to you he had a blank expression on his face. Taking this as a bad thing, you started crying, then you ran away. You heard the other countries call your name, but you didn't care. He didn't love you back, and you'd made a fool of yourself. Suddenly you felt a hand grab your arm and spin you around. You knew who it was so you didn't look up, too embarrassed. When Canada said," Why did you run?" You shook your head and he sighed before asking," Did you mean it?" You hesitated, but figured you had nothing to lose, and you nodded.

Suddenly he pulled you into a hug and said," I love you too." You looked up at him, surprised, and you said," But, you looked so…" You trailed off and he chuckled before saying," I was just surprised, I didn't think you loved me back." You smiled and leaned up to kiss him, and he met you half way. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The need for air broke the kiss and he smiled saying," I got my birthday wish."

=Extended Ending=

You and Canada walked back to your house, holding hands, and when you got there everyone was smiling. You blushed when America shouted," Looks like someone's getting laid tonight!" England smacked him and you smiled, then looked up at Canada saying," Hey, where's Kumajiro?" He pointed to a chair that held the small polar bear. You looked at him surprised, but shrugged and walked over to the bear. You looked at the bear saying," Did you say happy birthday?" He tilted his head and said," Who's birthday is it?" You sighed and pointed to your new boyfriend saying," Him, your owner Canada." The bear looked at Canada and said," Who?"


End file.
